Stranded
by FredWeasley4eva
Summary: She was alone that night, she heard the whistle of the wind, she heard the animals scurrying in the brush around her. She was alone and yet she wasn't. She needed help and it came in the most unexpected way. She is Emily, and this is her story.
1. Introduction

The forest was quiet tonight, quieter than it had been in awhile. For once I could here the waves of the ocean lapping against the beach. I could hear the rustle of the gentle winds through the trees. I heard the occasional pitter-patter of rain falling off the canopy tree leaves reminding me of that mornings rain. I heard everything. I heard the sounds made by the tiny animals scurrying through the brush now surrounding me. Yet none of this comforted me, nothing could. I felt more alone that night than I had ever felt before, I couldn't take it. I realized through my agony that this was it. The fact I'd been avoiding…I was stranded.

My name is Taylor Woods and this is my story.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

~~1 Week Earlier~~

"…Happy Birthday dear Taylor, happy birthday to you!"

I leaned in too blow out my sparkling candles, 18 of them to be exact. My 18th birthday, I couldn't believe it! Only days ago I had been 17, and know I was an adult! Free to be what I wanted to be and do what I wanted to do! That was until my boyfriend and I looked at apartment prices…YIKES! Maybe, just maybe, I would be living in my parent's basement for a little bit longer. You see I wasn't exactly what you would call a straight A student, more like a straight B student. Average, that's me in a nutshell. Plain, old boring me…I had curly brown hair that drove me insane! My mother told me I would appreciate it when I was older…sure, but for now I was stuck straightening my hair EVERY morning. Well besides the obvious fact, I HATE MY HAIR, I have blue eyes and sort of tan skin. I'm not snow white like my boyfriend Eric, that's what I call him by the way, Snow White. Speaking of Snow White…

"Taylor hurry up and make your wish," Eric whined.

Hehe, oops, did I forget to mention that I get side tracked very easily? Well I do…guess I should make a wish before Eric starves.

"I wish…" I started to say.

"NO TAYLOR," my mom yelled.

"What?" I asked my mother, the whole party now looking over.

"You can't tell us your wish, it will never happen and you will be cursed." My mom stated matter-of-factly.

That's my mom, VERY superstitious! Me, I don't question it, I just go with the flow. Not bad flow though like month old milk, like good flow, chocolate milk flow. Don't ask about the milk thing, it's my friend Sam, she likes milk….a lot.

"Alright mom, alright," I sighed.

I closed my eyes and leaned forward, Eric holding my straightened hair out of harms way. _I wish that I could spend the whole summer with Sam, Eric, and my family on the beach in the tropics._ Hey it most likely won't come true but I've tried for the past 3 years, hopefully the third times the charm!


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

~3 Days Earlier~

"Taylor get your lazy butt out of bed!" Eric screamed.

"Mmmmm…."

This was the worst, well the best…ugh…I hate mornings. I had gotten my birthday wish; Sam, Eric, my family, and I were going to some island today. Don't ask me what island we are going too…nobody will tell me.

"I'll only get up if you tell me where we're going," I mumbled into my pillow.

"You wish. Get up now or I will have to force you out."

Yeah right, Eric would never do that to me. He knows I need at least 30 hours of sleep…I can be quite a grouch. Leave it to me to have the boyfriend who loves mornings, he gets up early to jog! I could never do that, even if I get up there is no way I'm running that early in the morning!

"Ahhhhhh!" Eric yelled.

"What the heck," I said, turning around under my quilt.

I looked up only to see Eric land on top of me. That definitely woke me up…

"Eric! Fine, I'm up, I'm up…just get your fat off of me!" I yelled.

Eric stood up feigning shock, "Well then, I see how it is."

"Wait Eric…I'm sorry," I said, planting a smiling kiss on his lips.

"I guess I can get ready, as long as you buy me a coffee roll on the way." I bargained.

"Deal!"

"Now shoo, I have to get dressed!"

"Alright, alright, I'm leaving!"

I hopped out of my bed and walked over to my closet pulling out sweatpants, furry boots, and a t-shirt. They never said I had to dress nicely…

"Ok everybody, I'm ready!" I said to a busy kitchen.

"Geez honey, did you even get out of your pajamas?" my mom asked.

"Yes, duh, these are my sweatpants…not my pj pants!"

"Alright, let's get into the car everyone. Grab a suitcase!" my dad said to the family.

"Hey Eric, where is Sam?" I asked still waking out of my morning fog.

"Oh, she is meeting us at Dunkin Donuts."

"Alright well, I'm sleeping in the car then."

"You do that," Eric said, laughing as he pulled me towards him.

I have no idea what went on but when I woke up we were at the airport and Sam was sitting next to me. I clearly missed a lot…

"Oh, hi Sam."

"Hey lazy!" Sam perked up.

"Eric…" I whined.

"Yes" he replied.

"Do I still get my coffee roll?"

He reached for a bag by his feet and handed the coffee roll to my awaiting hands.

"Yum, thanks!"

"Anytime…anytime."

Author's Note: Sorry guys, I have to cut this chapter short. The next chapter is the plane trip, this is where the action starts!


End file.
